Eli's Festival
by Reira26
Summary: Después de toda la emoción de ver a Nozomi usando un yukata, resulta que ella lleva puesto el hakama de sacerdotisa. La verdad dicha, Nozomi solo quería que Eli le ayudara a ponerse el yukata, aunque la rubia, por el contrario, solo quisiera quitarle la ropa.


No se alarmen, este no es drama (?) Primero que todo, he de felicitar a Elichika por estar de cumpleaños hoy~ Gracias a ella tengo más gemas en el SIF y puedo participar en el evento (?) Aunque este consumió mi día (y me consumirá en lo que queda), logré escribir este terrible one-shot que andaba por mi cabeza. La idea de una Nozomi que no sabe colocarse un yukata me llamó la atención.

 **Aclaraciones:** Mi apartado especial aunque no haya mucho que decir. He de confesar que no me gusta mucho, pero igual quiero subirlo :v y decir que, si alcanzó, mañana podría subir un one-shot lemon NozoEli por el cumpleaños de mi Kitsunechika. En Japonlandia es 21 ya, así que este también es por ese motivo (?) El título es un asco y no tiene ninguna razón más allá de que no se me ocurría algo más ingenioso.

Recuerden comentar~ ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

 **Eli's Festival**

Estaba emocionada. Aunque no era su cumpleaños, este estaba cerca, un festival para celebrarlo era lo mejor. No solo estarían todas las chicas de Muse, sino que asistirían también Arisa y Yukiho, por lo que sus ansias de estar con todas aumentaban a cada segundo. Su abuela paterna y su madre se encargaron de vestirlas con un yukata adecuado y, en especial, de atar el obi con un nudo algo más sofisticado del que ambas sabían y podían hacer. Por su lado, el traje era de algodón puro, de fondo blanco con estampado de flores grandes en tonalidades azul rey y amarillo pálido, recogió su cabello y lo adornó con algunas flores blancas. Su hermanita usaba uno rosa pálido con mariposas blancas, dejando su cabello rubio cenizo suelto como siempre, con pasadores de plata a cada lado de las sienes. Estaba satisfecha con la elección de su progenitora, sentía que realmente aquellos colores le sentaban bien. Normalmente no era así, más bien sentiría que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero hoy no, estaba muy emocionada. Quería verlas a todas, en especial a Nozomi, pues, por curioso que sonara, nunca la había visto en un traje tradicional más allá del hakama rojo.

Afuera de su casa esperaba Nico, vestida con un precioso yukata rosa con un diseño simple de líneas celeste y blanco. Luego de intercambiar cumplidos siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con las chicas de primer año, quienes lucían trajes de colores suaves, algo infantiles (aunque Maki parecía haber sido convencida por Rin de usar ese). La chica de cabello anaranjado cayó varias veces tratando de correr con los geta puestos y al final terminó rindiéndose a petición de Hanayo, quien no quería que se lastimara.

Grupos de personas en sus mismos trajes comenzaban a aparecer en las calles, todos dirigiéndose a un mismo punto: el festival de otoño. Para Eli no era su primera vez allí, había ido con Nozomi los años anteriores, pero nunca usando un yukata. Además, este año sería mejor, pues no serían solo las dos, sino todo el grupo. Estaba tan emocionada que su sonrisa no decaía ni por una milésima; Arisa estaba más que contenta de ver a su hermana tan alegre.

Luego de unos minutos, un mar de gente se abrió ante ellas, y frente a este dos chicas que levantaban su mano y saludaban y dos que trataban de esconderse en el cuello del vestido tradicional. Las muchachas de segundo año irradiaban energía por sus poros, incluso Umi, quien estaba sonrojada. Ella, a diferencia de todas, vestía un yukata más sobrio de azul pálido, casi como su cabello, con intrincados diseños florares que se repartían estratégicamente por toda la prenda. Yukiho se acercó a la menor de las Ayase para saludarla y decirle lo bonita que se veía.

— ¿Y Nozomi? —preguntó Eli curiosa y decepcionada al no ver a su amiga.

— Dijo que nos encontraría más tarde —respondió Nico mostrándoles el mensaje en su celular. Eli hizo un puchero corto por no ser a quien su amiga le hablaba.

— ¿En esta multitud? ¿Cómo nos va a encontrar? —Cuestionó Hanayo preocupada. La más bajita subió los hombros sin interés y solo lideró la marcha al festival.

Ante ellas se encontraban montones de puestos de comida y juego tradicionales. Decidieron dividirse y buscar a Nozomi, quien acababa de mandar un nuevo mensaje confirmando que ya estaba dentro del lugar festivo. Por años tomaron cursos distintos. Nico y Eli hablaban de lo asombrosa que era la primera por ser capaz de colocarse el yukata sola, pues la rubia se hacía un ocho con aquello del espacio entre la nuca y el cuello, sin contar que no se podía atar el obi. Luego de buen rato buscando a la chica de coletas, convencidas de que la habían encontrado ya o que estaba por otro lado, una figura de hakama rojo y blusa blanca se presentó bajo un árbol medio desnudo que dejaba caer una tenue lluvia de hojas secas.

Eli no pudo evitar sentir decepción al verla en el mismo traje de sacerdotisa de siempre. ¡Ella quería verla con un yukata puesto! Su bajita compañera casi que corrió hasta la mayor para soltarle un sermón por estar en aquel traje, de lo poco _fashionable_ que se veía y de que había prometido que usaría un yukata esta vez. La tarotista solo sonreía nerviosa, sonrisa que sinceró al encontrar con su mirada a la rubia. Ignorando a Nico, se acercó a su mejor amiga; el corazón de esta di un vuelco cuando la abrazó.

— Mah, Elicchi, te ves más bonita que nunca —la dejó ir para tomar su mano y obligarla a dar una vuelta— Además resalta todos tus atributos.

— ¡N-Nozomi! —se quejó al notar que miraba su trasero y sus pechos— ¿Por qué llevas tu traje de sacerdotisa?

— Tuve que ayudar en el templo y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme —comentó con naturalidad, pero había algo en ello que no convencía a Eli.

— Ejem —carraspeó Nico. Traía en sus manos un bolso que no había visto— No dejes tus cosas tiradas por ahí, Nozomi.

La chica tomó su bolsa con algo de recelo, se la colgó en el hombro derecho, y tomó el brazo de Eli con el costado libre. La pequeña pelinegra llamó a las demás, alejándose un poco para mitigar así fuera en lo más mínimo su sentimiento de estar tocando un diminuto violín para sus compañeras.

La joven rusa sentía que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su amiga, quien a pesar de hablar con una grande sonrisa en su rostro, parecía algo estresada. Caminaba rápido, le hacía esquivar a las personas que venían en dirección contraria y la guiaba a un destino desconocido que estaba dentro del bosque. Espera… ¡Nozomi la estaba guiando al bosque! ¡Donde no había luces ni personas! ¿Qué debía hacer? Cuando notó que se habían separado del festival ya era tarde, su corazón latía con locura y el calor abandonaba sus extremidades para acumularse en sus pómulos, un montón de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente y le daban las ideas más locas que se le podían ocurrir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para protestar y cuando se detuvieron no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza, evitando esos ojos esmeralda que eran su debilidad.

Sí, era cierto que se había confesado la semana pasada, que Nozomi había correspondido sin pensárselo un segundo, pero eso… ¡Eso era demasiado atrevido! ¿Y si alguien las encontraba? Dios, no, por ahí debían haber chicas de la escuela. ¿Qué pensarían de la presidenta y la vice-presidenta luego de verlas haciendo lo que fuera que Nozomi tenía en su cabeza? Seguro llegaría a oídos de la directora y, ¡bye bye! Terminarían de patitas en la calle en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Debía detenerla, no solo por el bien de su imagen pública, sino por el bien de su pobre corazón y alma.

Pero la seguridad que tenía se borró como la llama de un fósforo que alguien sopla al ver a su novia sonrojada hasta el cuero cabelludo, bajando la cabeza igual que hacía un segundo antes. Podía sentir su temblor con la mano que tomaba. Estaba más nerviosa que ella, probablemente. Dubitativa extendió el brazo para acariciar su cabello, dejando un mechón detrás de su oreja antes de delinear su mentón y obligarla a subir el rostro. Su expresión avergonzada, en ese nivel, era algo que Eli no había visto, y debía aceptar que se daría en la tarea de avergonzarla más: era endemoniadamente bella su expresión. Pasó saliva, sintiendo sus fosas nasales congestionarse al captar el tenue aroma a vainilla de la joven. El corazón pertenecía al pecho, ¿verdad? Pues el suyo estaba en la garganta, a punto de salírsele con todo el nerviosismo que la recorría por entero.

— E-Elicchi… Deja de mirarme así, se te cae la baba —Esos dulces ojos verdes, brillantes, de pupilas dilatadas, causaban estragos.

— L-lo siento… —Sacudió la cabeza y rascó su nuca, más nerviosa a cada segundo— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Non-chan?

— Yo… Quiero… —¡Ahí estaba! No, no, debía detenerla. No porque no se muriera por tenerla bajo su cuerpo, tocar su piel, besar sus carnosos labios… ¡No podía pensar en eso!— No, ahm… Perdón por no poder venir en yukata.

¿Era solo eso? Pues no estaba haciendo ningún otro movimiento. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, aunque ella la esquivaba girando el rostro, siempre lo devolvía al frente con ayuda de sus dedos en el mentón. ¿Y si la besaba? ¿Estaría muy fuera de lugar? Pero ya no podía evitarlo, esos labios rosáceos la hipnotizaban. Se inclinó para darle un beso, el primero de su relación, y después se alejó algo insegura. Pero todo estaba bien, a excepción de que un tono más oscuro de rojo adornaba la cara de Nozomi.

— No importa, estabas ocupada…

— Eso fue mentira —admitió. Arrugaba el hakama con los puños— La verdad es que… No sé colocarme un yukata. Y tampoco tenía a quien pedirle que me ayudara.

¿Morirse de la ternura por esa carita de cachorro perdido o golpearla por la estupidez que dijo? Prefería la primera, esa dulzura frente a sus ojos derretía su corazón. La abrazó y comenzó a reír.

— Nozomi, nos hubieras dicho.

— No quería molestarlas… —Su novia era tan penosa a veces que era lindo. Volvió a reír.

— Te puedo ayudar la próxima vez, ¿te parece? —Con el pulgar acarició sus mejillas— Aprenderé a atar un obi mientras tanto.

— La verdad, Elicchi… —La miró curiosa. Movía los pies, escondidos entre la ancha bota de la prenda inferior— Quiero que me ayudes ya.

Su corazón pasó de la garganta a sus pies o algo así. ¿Ahora?... ¿A qué se refería? Ella se alejó, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y del interior sacó una prenda perfectamente doblada. Lo que alcanzaba a divisar con ayuda de los rayos de la luna es que era de color morado, con flores grandes de color rosa claro y celeste que cubrían toda la prenda. Abajo estaba el obi, de color lila, y se sentía más pesado que el que llevaba ella. Recapitulaba: ¿quería que la vistiera? ¿O había entendido mal?... ¡No podía vestir a su novia! ¡Ella quería hacer todo lo contrario! No, no, eso tampoco. Intentaba concentrarse, pero la sola idea de tener que verla con menos ropa ya hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.

— S-si no puedes, está bien, Elicchi —dijo, tratando con lo mejor de sí de no sonar desanimada. Igualmente, falló.

— No sé atar un obi —comentó. Ella solo sonrió y comentó que un nudo simple estaría bien— Entonces creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Estás segura?

Asintió con esa preciosa sonrisa que solo ella podía dibujar. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con cierta súplica… Acaso… ¿Espera a que la desvistiera también? Fue ahora su turno de sonrojarse con violencia. Dirigió su temblorosa mano al nudo en el centro de su abdomen bajo para desatarlo con cuidado, deshaciendo cada vuelta con dedicación hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo con un apagado sonido. Sus piernas desnudas aparecieron, causando en su persona un revuelo de gran fuerza que llevó toda la sangre a su cerebro y nariz. ¡Era demasiado para ella!

Soltó el cinturón que mantenía juntos los pliegues de la pieza superior y se deshizo de esta en un santiamén. Antes de continuar se detuvo a observarla. Fuera bueno o malo, estaba solo en un camisón blanco que llegaba a sus glúteos de pura suerte; no llevaba ropa interior y la vista de sus pechos la estaba matando lentamente. Se repetía no pensar en ello, pero era complicado no fijarse en su gran busto, tan apetitoso a la vista. Dejó el obi en el suelo y abrió el yukata.

Se posicionó detrás de ella para colocárselo con delicadeza, sin perder la oportunidad de pasar la yema de sus dedos por la piel en medio de sus coletas. Sentirla estremecerse por su tacto fue más satisfactorio de lo que planeó. Pasó de nuevo frente a ella y acomodó la prenda, acercándose más de lo que debía. Escuchó el murmullo de su corazón, tan acelerado como el propio. La abrazó con fuerza, erizándose al escuchar un jadeo suave. Su calidez era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Posó la mano en su mejilla y la besó en los labios, moviéndolos con cuidado, dudando de si estaba bien; al ser correspondida su miedo quedó atrás.

La obligó a retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeó contra un tronco robusto. La escuchó gemir quedamente contra su boca. Quería tocarla, ahí mismo, no le importaba que alguien las viera. La tomó de la cintura y fue subiendo con lentitud hasta sus pechos para apretarlos con delicadeza. El nuevo gemido de Nozomi, más nítido, la hizo temblar. Apretó un poco más, abandonando su boca para descender por el cuello desnudo.

— E-Elicchi… —La tomó por los hombros, empujándola suavemente— A-aun no…

— Disculpa…

— Elicchi quería hacer cosas pervertidas, fu fu~ —Rió divertida, avergonzándola más— ¿Te ibas a aprovechar de mi inocencia?

Cubrió su boca con la mano, dejando caer las mangas del yukata, como todo un personaje del antiguo Japón. Bufó y negó, algo decepcionada, pero tranquila, pues Nozomi no permitió que el ambiente se tensara y se lo agradecía. Cerró los pliegues, el izquierdo sobre el derecho, y con un listón que su novia guardaba entre los pechos, amarró la prenda para que se quedara en su lugar. Arregló la caída, introduciendo la mano por los agujeros cercanos a las mangas, tocando más de lo debido. Nozomi rió ante su atrevimiento.

Cuando terminó de colocar todo los listones necesarios, pasó al obi. Trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque varias veces la pesada tela resbaló de sus manos. Ató un nudo simple a forma de moño y miró a su novia, hermosa como nunca. Recogieron el conjunto anterior y lo guardaron en el bolso.

— Te ves preciosa, Nozomi —acarició su rostro con cuidado.

— Pero piensas que me vería mejor sin nada puesto, ¿no? —Levantó las cejas sugestivamente y la rubia enrojeció de nuevo. No podía negarlo.

— Mejor volvamos… —Estaba próxima a emprender camino de vuelta, pero un agarre en la muñeca la detuvo. Sin decir nada, la mayor soltó sus coletas, dejando una cascada de hermoso cabello púrpura. Ahora sí, era una diosa.

— Sabes, Elicchi, pronto es tu cumpleaños —se le acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, colgándose de su cuello, apretando sus cuerpos— Lo de hoy lo terminaremos entonces. Mientras tanto, evita comerme con la mirada, ¿te parece, linda?

Y con un guiño escapó unos pasos adelante, dejándola atrás, echando humo por las orejas. Uno: no podía esperar a su cumpleaños, dos: ¿cómo quería Nozomi que no se la comiera con la mirada si era tan endemoniadamente sexy? Los días hasta su cumpleaños serían eternos, no podía esperar para tener a Nozomi para ella sola.

* * *

y sé que querían lemon :v Si leen esto, espero poder traerles mañana (o pronto) un lemon NozoEli.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
